


献祭

by Chuluoran



Category: Acorn(Comics)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Tentacle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluoran/pseuds/Chuluoran
Summary: 类似于神明的建国酱，和被迫献祭自己孩子的军爹。军父子车。





	献祭

很好。张建国说。黑发的男人跪在他面前，抬头同他对视。对视是僭越，是不被允许的。但张建国默许了。他看到那双眼睛里的屈辱和恐惧，还有某种或许是出于保护欲而生出的愤怒。这尚还在他的控制范围之内。刘国辉。他叫人类的名字，向他点头示意他靠近些。

刘国辉往前挪动了一点。他看见男人怀里熟睡着的青年。青年未着寸缕的大片裸露的皮肤是白色的，和紧握着他大腿和胳膊的他父亲的手一样白。他闭着眼睛，脸上的红晕和呼吸声透露出生的迹象。活着是好的。张建国很容易就能杀死他们，却未必能同样轻易地使他们复生。青年太沉默了。张建国想。叫醒他。他对刘国辉说。他看见刘国辉脸颊上的肌肉因紧咬的牙齿而绷紧了。这不是他所熟悉的情感。

刘军。他听见刘国辉说。然后又重复了一遍。他怀里的年轻人的眼睛慢慢睁开了。在张建国看他的同时他也在看着张建国。他的眼睛和他父亲的相似而不同。他在困惑。张建国从他眼里读出困惑和本能的恐惧。他在挣扎，在注意到自己的赤裸后他开始试着将自己遮蔽起来，但药物不会给他太多挣扎的余力。张建国很清楚这点，这也是他的要求。很快年轻人也明白了这点。他转而试着转过头去，将自己的面颊藏进父亲的怀抱里，躲开张建国的注视。但这同样是不可能的。他的头和四肢一样垂在他父亲的臂弯中，露出脆弱的咽喉。这姿势不对，张建国暗中评判。你要是这样抱羊羔，羊羔也会挣扎的。

年轻人的脚尖并在一起显出瑟缩的姿态，他的眼睛看向了自己的父亲。他在求助。张建国看着这一切。在最后的关头他终于想到向父亲求助。但刘国辉拒绝同他对视。他的眼睛看着他父亲而他父亲的眼睛看着地面。张建国没有允许刘国辉做出解释，解释和交流没有必要。

把他交给我。张建国说。他从椅子上站起来，开始解开自己的外套。刘国辉低垂着头沉默了一段时间，他的身体没有挪动，但张建国看见一部分的刘国辉在站起来往外走。而最终他只是将刘军放在地上。这样幽深昏暗之处的地面远低于人类的体温，张建国看见年轻人被药物控制了的身体瑟缩了。他还看见刘军张着的微动着的双唇。他还在求助。被绑在祭坛上的羊羔也会咩咩地叫。刘国辉没有回应他的求助。

刘国辉扶着刘军的肩膀让他的上身倚在自己的腿上。很多人类都会这样对自己的后代，他们还会用手和目光抚摸后代的头顶和脸颊。但刘国辉没有，张建国也不觉得他是那种擅长照顾后代的人。刘国辉只是按住刘军，并避开他的视线。继而他俯身下去，分开刘军的双膝，使他大张着双腿面对着张建国。张建国向台阶下走了一步，将外套留在椅子上。他的眼睛注视着年轻人蜷缩着的脚趾，和在岩石上被拖拽过而泛红的僵硬的脚踝。

他哭了。张建国提醒刘国辉。事实上泪水还没有从刘军的眼眶里流出来，但雾气已经在那双眼睛里汇聚了。刘国辉似乎没有安抚他的孩子的意思，张建国也就只是继续走近。他看见年轻人绷紧的随时想要抽回的小腿，和有着柔和棱角而光洁的膝盖。

泪水终于从他眼眶里流下了。张建国嗅到泪水的气味，像海水一样滑而含盐。他想象泪水如何从刘军颊边滴落，顺着细小的皮肤纹路扩散而逐渐干涸，留下精液一样浅白色的痕迹。他听见泪水滚落的声音，但他没有看。他的视线才刚上移到刘军的大腿。已有疤痕的，被他父亲的手紧抓着，从手指间隙里漏出鼓起的光滑皮肤的大腿。他的性器垂在腿间，和他其它的器官一样瑟缩着。他还未能将赤裸及时与性交关联起来。张建国想，向下走了一格。背心丢在脚下。

他将触手从领口里探出来，只是停在空中，在自己的肩上搭着。他可以缠住年轻人的脖子。张建国想着。他的目光逡巡过刘军的躯干。他赤裸的手臂比他赤裸的下体还要更富含色情的引诱意味。他起伏的胸膛上有和他脸颊上方向一致的疤痕，随机交错而凌乱的疤痕。这意味着张建国得到的未必是完整的，他身上已经有一部分缺失了。

衬衣掉落在最后一级台阶上，他伸展开全部的触手。接触到的空气是寒冷的。张建国如原来的打算那般缠上年轻人仰起的脖子。他摸到刘军的喉结，软骨坚韧而富弹性。他一遍遍按压着摸索着那里的骨头。刘军的嘴张得更大，像是要获得更多空气，颤抖的嘴唇又让他看起来像在呼救。血流带来的浅红色在他身体上蔓延，爬上他的耳根和脸颊。他看起来仿佛只在害羞，但他流下的眼泪摸起来是恐惧的。

张建国环住他的腰，用另一条触手。柔软的触手接触到皮肤包裹着的坚硬而凸出的脊椎。他和先前一样在刘军的脊背上摸索，感受到分明的骨节和骨骼间嵌着的紧绷的肌肉。张建国靠近他，触手就更多地缠在他身上，黏的液体和肉体接触发出咀嚼进食一样的咯吱声响，当他抬起触手换到下一个地方时他们都看见吸盘留下的深红色的圆点。张建国蹲下身，涌动着的触手在他们之间搭起半透明的桥。他的手捉住刘军的脚踝，他的脚就像看起来那么冰凉。然后他摸他的膝盖，他光洁的，由于长时间弯曲而颤抖的膝盖。他抚摸骨和骨之间的空隙，骨节处的凹陷。刘军的眼睛在哭，他的嘴唇也在哭。张建国抚摸他的大腿时，他才反而慢慢停止哭泣。

张建国触摸他的大腿。他的手和刘国辉的叠在一起。他握着刘国辉的手抚摸刘军的腿，抚摸他低垂的性器和性器下未被他人触碰过的地方。刘国辉脸上的表情是厌恶。你不喜欢他。张建国说。他的手指挠着刘国辉的掌心。他是你的孩子。张建国又说。他握住刘国辉的手指用它们开拓从未有外物侵犯的入口。他听见刘军的哭声，比先前更激烈也更真切的哭声。仍然无法挣扎的年轻人抽泣着合上眼睛，身体在陌生的刺激下小幅度地抽动着。

他松开刘国辉的手。继续。张建国说，用他的触手缠绕着刘军的膝关节将他的双腿拉得更开。年轻人轻轻摇着头，用仍然迷惑而充满恐惧的睁大了的眼睛看着他的父亲。他的父亲的手还在他身体里抽插和搅动，他的哭声逐渐变了调。终于在喘息中他射了出来。他的性器贴着小腹，顶端流下白色的液体。刘国辉几乎是立刻抽出手。他的手悬在空中，不知何处安放。他的手指上有闪着光的黏液。年轻人的身体还在抽动着，从情欲中投来的目光也像带着邀请的意味。张建国用触手抚摸他的双唇，他的嘴唇摸起来比身体的其它部位更加柔软。继续。张建国仍然说。

刘国辉看着他。刘国辉的嘴唇在颤抖，像是要说出什么请求的话语。刘军的目光在他父亲和陌生人之间游移着，无谓的恳求逐渐从他的双眼里褪去了。他垂下眼睛将视线落在不知什么地方。刘国辉的另一只手落在刘军脸的上方，像要捂住刘军的眼睛，刘军却只是瑟缩了一下。于是刘国辉转而将手按在他的额头上，沿着他的头发拨过去。然后刘国辉俯身亲吻他的孩子的额头，他们同样颜色的头发短暂地混在一起。

他让刘军翻过身去，他们都背对着张建国。年轻人的腹部完全贴在冰冷的地面上时他又瑟缩了一下。张建国看见刘国辉的动作轻微地停顿了，但他什么也没有说。他只是跪在地上，脱下自己的裤子。他的臀缝附近有深浅不一的疤痕，随着他伏下去，用性器寻找刘军双腿之间的入口的动作，那些疤痕就更加明显。张建国伸出触腕抚摸他早已痊愈的由自己产生的疤痕，吸盘在他的尾椎骨上来回摩挲。刘国辉的双腿稍稍并拢了。他的腰向下沉去，他进入了刘军的身体里。

他们都听见了年轻人的哭声。他的哭声又细又弱像是没断奶的幼猫，挣扎的幅度也像幼猫亮出的爪子和尖牙。刘国辉的动作即使在受到干扰的情况下也没有加快。他用双手抱住刘军制止他的挣动，抚慰他的性器，在他身体里反复抽插。年轻人的泪水在地上溅起碎裂的声响。还有另一些闪光的痕迹出现在刘军的背后，刘国辉低垂着的面颊下方。

他的动作太温柔了。现在的温柔没有用。张建国站近了一步，用更多触手环绕着刘国辉，打开他腿间的穴口，将两条触手一同捅进去。刘国辉发出痛苦的喊叫声，脊背猛地挺了起来。他攥着刘军的性器的手也缩紧了。在刘国辉僵硬的怀抱中刘军颤抖不已。刘军已经再次高潮了。张建国明白。但他没有停下的打算。

两条触手在穴口中来回抽插着，撞击着他们都早已一清二楚的敏感位置。刘国辉的声音从痛苦变得充满情欲，他在刘军身体里的动作也不再温柔而是横冲直撞。隔着半透明的触手张建国可以看见他内壁上被过长的指甲挠开又愈合的伤痕。刘国辉也快要到达顶点了。张建国看得出来。他加重力度，看着刘国辉放在年轻人腰上的手攥得泛白，在他孩子的腰上留下一道又一道的红痕。刘国辉的声音哽咽着，被撞碎在喉咙里面。他仰起头闭紧双眼，身体都在不由自主地抽搐——

年轻人不知哪来的力气，抓住时机将他的父亲从身上掀开。他的药效看起来还未完全退完而四肢缺乏力量，双腿和腰也由于连续的高潮和疼痛而抽搐着。但他挣扎着伸出手，抓住张建国的触手。他把它们攥得死紧，顺着它们向张建国的方向一点点爬去。他的性器半硬着，黏腻的液体不断滴下来。然后他跪在张建国的鞋子上去抓张建国的腰带，脱下他的裤子。

但张建国的触手还没从刘国辉身上拿开。刘国辉维持着跪伏着的姿势，白色的精液从他阴茎顶端射出来，喷洒在小腹和地面上。他发出的不是满足的呻吟而是泣音。而后他就一言不发地跪在地上，他的眼睛既没有看张建国，也没有看他的孩子。触手还在他身体中进出着，却不能唤起他除了身体的颤动之外更多的反应。

刘军将张建国的裤子全部拽下来。他握住张建国早就已经勃起的阴茎，小心地将脸贴上去，用嘴唇盖在上面蹭着，像一个年幼无知的吻。他就连跪都很难跪住，一只手还抱着张建国的腿维持着自己的姿势。在他张开嘴试着含住张建国的阴茎时，他的牙齿就磕碰在了张建国的性器上。张建国用手扣住他的后脑勺将阴茎捅进他的喉咙里。刘军呛咳着闭上眼睛，有眼泪沿着之前的痕迹落下来。但他抱着张建国的手抓得很紧，没有放开的意思。

END


End file.
